


He Said No To Everyone Else Except...

by meyoukey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, First Meetings, Gen, Headcanon, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyoukey/pseuds/meyoukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Akaashi Keiji meet Bokuto Koutarou for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said No To Everyone Else Except...

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! this is my first fic here :] i've always enjoyed bokuto and akaashi's friendship, and wondered how they first met.  
> this is purely my headcanon! none of the fukurodani details are canon. enjoy!

When Akaashi Keiji was still in his mother's womb, it was decided that he would grow up to be a doctor, just like his father, older brother and his grandfather.

"I plan to become a doctor," he told an entire classroom of first years on his first day at Fukurodani Academy. So did two-thirds of the class -- unsurprisingly, since the school had a reputation to produce overachieving high school graduates, be it in sports or academics.

Naturally, Keiji was encouraged to join intellectual clubs to pave a golden path towards Medicine. His father was an alumnus -- a Student Council President and had led a slew of clubs; he had already made a list of extracurricular activities he should participate in.

And Keiji  _ should _ consider joining them, but he was still considering their pros and cons by the end of his first week there. It didn't help that the senpais were on the hunt for new blood to join their clubs. They seemed to have zoom in on him probably because of his family's reputation with the school (his Dad was an important figure in the PTA).

Knowing that it'd be difficult to say no to them, he would try to avoid them as best as he could -- not that it helped that much. In fact, it was tiring. Just a few hours ago after gym class, a senpai was so impressed by his passes during a practice basketball match with his class that he was almost recruited into the club. And after he managed to answer a Math question correctly, a senpai greeted him outside the classroom to lure him in the Math Club.

(Were they secretly tracking his progress?)

But there was one senpai that he wasn't able to run away from.  

He met Bokuto Koutarou for the first time in the most unlikely of places to stumble a person like him in -- the library. He was trying to find a textbook his teacher recommended, and had dashed to the library in hopes that none of his classmates had found it yet.

As he was scanning the shelves, his concentration was broken by a strange noise. It sounded strangely like:

"Woaghhhhhhhsdfhsldarghghhghghgh"

He peered from between volumes of dusty encyclopedias, down at the boy crouching with his head in his hands. "SSDJFLKDSFKLJSDLFSJDFARGHHH." Keiji didn't recognise the student, but could tell based on the colour of his tie that he was a Second Year. He had also frequented the library enough to know that the librarian would not take the senpai's strangled animal sounds very well.

"Excuse me, senpai," Keiji began, voice quiet but clear. "You're going to get into trouble for being noisy."

The boy stared at Keiji, eyes wide, before he slapped his mouth with a hand and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Sorry?"

"I almost screamed because I thought you were a ghost."

Keiji glanced warily towards the direction of the librarian counter. "I'm not a ghost," he replied. "Obviously."

The boy let out a melodramatic sigh. "I have a big problem. A  _ biiiiig _ problem."

(Was he in the theatre club? Keiji could picture him being stabbed by a fake sword)

He wondered if the Strangled Creature in front of him had forgotten his advice, or simply didn't care. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you here. Follow me outside."

Not wanting to be rude, he followed the second year out into the hallway. Now that they were both standing, Keiji noted that he was much, much taller and was well-built. He looked like an athlete. Or maybe he was a leading actor in a theatre, not the one with tragic deaths after all? Keiji waited for an explanation.

The boy dragged a palm down his own face. "I totally lost it at my captain during practice yesterday," Keiji gave himself a point for the correct assumption that he was an athlete. "My spikes were terrible."  _ Volleyball _ , he noted. Fukurodani's team was one of the top in Tokyo (most of their sports teams were)."And he pointed it out in front of everyone so I… told him to shut up. Ha… ha… ha…" He seemed to be recalling the memory because now he looked like his soul had been sucked right out of him. "I have practice in another half an hour but I don't know how to face him. It's going to be awkward.  _ He's going to hate me forever _ and he'll kick me out."

He held his hands up like the world was too much of a burden to bear on his own.

"Apologise, then," Keiji said simply.

The second year blinked. Stared. Then his mouth opened to form a large 'O', followed by "Ooooh.  _ Oooooh _ !" His eyes shone bright for a split second. "I can do that!" And then his confidence seemed to be swept away by a recollection of what had happened yesterday, his voice reduced to small squeak: "But the captain is scary."

_ I'm going to lose that book to someone else, _ a voice at the back of Keiji's head told him, but he paid no attention to it. "You have to do it anyway, or it'll be awkward."

"... Can you follow me?"

And that was how Keiji ended up seeing the volleyball team in action; their sneakers screeching against the gym floor and players shouting directions at each other, tossing and spiking the ball from one side of the net to the other. It wasn't the first time he had watched a volleyball match; he had done so when he was in middle school, when one of his best friends had been a part of the team. Keiji used to attend some of the matches to cheer him on.

He stood by the door, watching as the second year, who had introduced himself as Bokuto, talk to an even taller, intimidating-looking senpai who might have accidentally shaved off his own eyebrows. "Don't do it again next time," the captain told Bokuto, giving him a smack on the shoulder that didn't look unfriendly. He turned, and their gaze met. "Is this the kouhai that got you to apologise?"

"Yeah!" Bokuto grinned, looping an arm around Keiji as if they had been friends for a long time. "This is Akaashi Keiji."

"So, you managed to influence this stubborn little shit, did you?" Bokuto cringed, but the captain was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Keiji could see the cogs turning in his head. He could also see That Expression on the captain's face -- the kind of expression an owl had when it was excited to find its prey, ready to swoop in for the kill. Keiji had seen it before on the face of many of the senpai who had tried to recruit him for the past few weeks.

There was no escape now.

  
  



End file.
